Oops, I Said That Out Loud?
by Sev-chan
Summary: Funny thing about small classrooms, everyone gets to hear what you say if you talk loud enough. And dear, dear Blink gets to enjoy the mishap.


Disclaimer: I own it not. To Disney it belongs.

Warning: none yay! I think the F-word is only used once.

Oops, I Said That Out Loud?

Blink flung himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today had been an awful, embarrassing day for him. It wasn't like he didn't make an idiot out of himself any other time of the week or day, but it had to be in _that_ class. And in front of Mush no less.

Blink reached underneath his bed and held up a huge board that read: CUE FLASH BACK……

It was Wednesday morning at school and he was standing out front of his classroom waiting for the bell to ring with his friends who all had the same class with him. The class was sort of a self-help/anger management class for those with possible low self-esteem, too much self-esteem, and anger problems. The funny thing was, it was like teachers pinpointed his group of friends specifically.

The bell rang and Blink walked over to Racetrack who was currently jacking sodas from the soda machine. He gently kicked the crouching boy in the side and snuffed out his cigarette before the teacher opened the door to let them in.

"Just give me a sec, I almost got the last one," said Racetrack with three other sodas in his hands.

"Your hand's gonna get stuck like last time," said Blink taking the other sodas and walking over to the class just across from the soda machine.

"I was wearing a watch last time," said Racetrack smiling as he finally pulled out the last soda and dusted off his pants.

"…Oh yeah," Blink opened one of the sodas and took a drink.

The door to the classroom portable opened and the teacher let them in the small room. All the desks were on the left side of the room when you walked in, teachers' desk at the left corner next to one of the windows. Since there weren't many desks or students it really didn't matter where they sat, but like any student who didn't like the front row they always sat in the last row of desks, on them rather then in them.

The door opened and Spot came in carrying a small cardboard box with his daily cinnamon roll in it. He sat down in the first available chair in the front and started eating. He paused for a moment, turned in his chair and held out his hand in Blink and Race's direction.

"Like clock work," said Race handing him the soda he'd jacked for him.

"And I'd live without Pepsi how?" said Spot turning back to his cinnamon roll, which to be honest he hasn't finished one to this day.

The classroom door opened again and in came Jack and Skittery both popping gum into their mouths because two seconds ago they just finished up smoking their cigarettes. Seconds later Snitch comes into the class covered in flecks of paint like he always does from his art class just before break. The last to arrive is always Mush, who has a class at East Campus because well, the school has too many students and has to send some over there for two classes a day.

The second bell rang and everyone pulled out a book for SSR, which most students thought was one of the stupidest things in the school system. Not as bad as the Exit Exams, but worse then the yearly D.W.A. And for fifteen minutes everyone remained quite, sans for Jack's, Skittery's, and Spot's chewing. The bell rang again, signaling the end of SSR and Spot, like always, handed Jack the rest of his cinnamon roll.

"Ok," the teacher stood up from his desk with a small stack of papers in his hands. "We're doing some questions today so pair up."

Blink was about to get up and go over where Mush was sitting, but Racetrack had grabbed him by the sleeve, glared at him, and pulled him back into the seat. "I'm not pairing up with Spot again."

"What's the likelihood of him making fun of you twice in the same week?" Blink looked over at Mush and shrugged as the other boy gave him a questioning look.

"Shut up, that was your fault," said Racetrack pulling his desk in front of Blink's.

The teacher gave one paper to each pair, "These are slightly personal, but remember everything said in here stays in here."

Everyone groaned having heard that statement since day one during the beginning lecture of fight or flight and why people make the choices that they do. That first day had ended very strangely, but everyone was in up spirits afterwards, Blink was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that by the end of the class everyone got to find out why they were in it. All they'd known was that a previous teacher or a current teacher said that they should be in it and in Spot and Skittery's case it was mandatory because of the fights they got in. Of course not with each other.

"Since there's an odd number of students in here, Nick, why don't you team up with Shawn and his partner," said the teacher as he opened the window and returned to his desk.

For a few seconds the class was quite, but then the teacher put the radio on and everyone started answering the questions.

Racetrack looked at the paper in his hands, "Jeez could we know anymore about each other?"

Blink looked at the paper too, "Could be worse, they could be asking us who was the last person we slept with and why?"

Racetrack glared at him for a second then started reading the questions, "One, how many siblings do you have?"

"Not enough to keep me out of trouble," said Blink.

"Dumbass you're an only child," Racetrack looked down at the paper for another second. "Two, do you harbor any hate towards them or anyone else?"

"……" Blink shrugged and tried not to keep repeating his cousins name in his head.

"Three, has there ever been a moment in your life you regretted hating said person?" Racetrack rolled his eyes.

"Only once, when I pegged her in the head with my shoe by accident. Knocked her straight into next Tuesday, stupid boots," said Blink picking the pebble out of the bottom of his shoe.

"Holy shit you serious?" yelled Snitch from his group smiling broadly at Mush.

"Shh…keep it down!" said Mush glancing back at Blink and Racetrack.

Both Blink and Race looked over at them then went back to the questions.

"Do you have anyone you wish you could say sorry to?" Racetrack glared at the paper, "What a stupid question."

"You know Race, I think you'd have a lot of apologizing to do if you ever regretted anything," said Blink.

"Yeah well, it's not my turn to answer questions yet," he continued reading the paper, "Have you ever wanted to tell someone how you really felt about them?"

"……"

Both Racetrack and Blink looked back over to where Spot, Snitch, and Mush were sitting. They both averted their attention back to the questions the second Snitch pointed out the two of them were staring.

Race looked at Blink, "God we're pathetic."

"Speak for yourself," Blink dropped his head on his desk. "Or not."

"Uh-huh, thought so," said Racetrack leaning forward so that they could talk quietly. "Just tell him."

"Yeah and risk looking completely stupid when he says, 'Listen, Blink, you're my **friend** and that's how it'll always be', I don't think so."

"Better then being a shy loner with no love life for the rest of his days."

"Why risk a good friendship?" Blink lifted his head and looked over Race's shoulder at Mush.

"Fine, settle for the next guy, it's your life," Race leaned back in his seat.

Blink dropped his head back down on the desk. This sucked, this sucked, this sucked. Mush and him have been his friend since third grade, if he told Mush about how he really felt, it could ruin their entire friendship. That wasn't what Blink wanted.

"But I don't want some other guy, I want Mush!"

And suddenly the entire room was strangely quite…..Blink looked around and noticed everyone was looking at him, Racetrack was smiling wickedly at him. He chanced a look at Mush and had to be slightly amused by the shocked raised eyebrows look, if not be completely embarrassed by the situation. Oh boy…..

END FLASH BACK…. Blink leaned over and shoved the board back underneath his bed.

The phone beside his bed started to ring and Blink reached over and picked it up. He'd been waiting for one of his friends to call him and make fun of him, but really it was strange how they seriously took that whole "what's said in here, stays in here," thing to heart. Then again, not everyday your friend babbles out loud. So much for inner commentary.

"Talk to me," said Blink.

"Heya Blink!" said Mush cheerfully.

"Hey…… Mush," Blink wondered why God hated him so much.

"Funny how the teacher keeps wanting us to answer those questions, huh?"

"Yeah, really," Blink made a stabbing motion against his chest.

"Jack keeps saying it's only because he ran out of things to actually teach us."

"Uh-huh," Blink started lightly banging his head against the wall.

"So uh, speaking of class….."

Blink started banging his head a little harder.

"What are you doing over there?"

"What, why?" he stopped.

"What was that noise?"

Uh….Blink tried to think of something, "Uh…..construction workers?"

Mush laughed on the other end, "You see, that's why I like you."

"Oh,…..wait what?"

"Look, I know we've been friends since like, what, third grade? But if I'd known you'd liked me too, I'd have done this a long time ago."

"Done what?" he paused again, "Wait, too?"

Blink sat up on his bed, oh confusion, confusion.

"…..Yeah, too." Mush got quiet on the other end.

Blink, blinked a couple of times and smiled, "Really! You're not like, fucking with me? Honest to goodness, like like?"

Mush laughed, "Yeah, Blink. Like, like."

"I uh….. awesome…"

So, maybe talking out loud wasn't such a bad thing, though he'd rather not make a habit out of it.

XXX

A/N: Just for the record, those who go to East Campus for a full class schedule are really the ones who couldn't do regular school because of poor grades, gang relation, wouldn't stop ditching, and behavioral problems. It's like Valley only better. (Valley is mentioned in another fic of mine.) I'll explain Valley some other time. –smiles-

On another note, yay for my first Blush fic. I disliked my first draft because it didn't catch the tone or mood I wanted. It had been way too serious. So, not sure it went well, but I'll be taking another swing at it in a while. Till then, have a good day and may all be well and healthy.


End file.
